


Buddy

by Active_Imagination



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Series Finale, Steve's Pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Active_Imagination/pseuds/Active_Imagination
Summary: Steve's POV during that hospital scene in S10E22
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Buddy

“Why'd you stop holding my hand?” They were Danny's first words after surgery, after almost being killed for being Steve's friend. That's why Steve had stopped holding Danny's hand. He didn't deserve to hold Danny's hand. He had no right to. “What's up, buddy?” Danny asked, picking up on Steve's mood.

“Buddy.” Steve repeated, the oxygen rushing out of his lungs as his mind and heart raced out of control. Steve realised, in that moment, that his feelings extended to more than being a 'buddy'. Steve had lost so many friends and co-workers, people he considered brothers. That loss left its mark, but nothing prepared him for the blind panic at the prospect of losing Danny. 

Steve loved Danny, so completely and so blatantly that Danny almost died as a result. Daiyu Mei knew exactly how to target him to get him to give her what she wanted. He had no idea what that cipher was, and he hoped there wasn't more blood on his hands because of it. All Steve could care about was that Danny's blood was on his hands, even though he'd washed them, methodically. He still felt it. 

Loving Danny put him in danger, his children in danger, so that was the moment Steve decided he couldn't stay. He understood why his father pushed him and his sister away all those years ago, to protect them. Steve wasn't going to push Danny away, force him to leave his home and the island he'd finally grown to love. Steve had to be the one to go.

Steve had to leave; for Danny's safety and for his own sanity. Steve had to leave because of love. It was too risky, and too painful to stay, knowing Danny only loved him as a friend.


End file.
